


Well, That Was Different

by squeaklings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaklings/pseuds/squeaklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Toothless have the strangest night flight yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just done as a challenge to myself, but it was a fun challenge.

The evenings were definitely growing chillier. Hiccup pulled his fur vest tighter against his body and leaned forward, closer to Toothless’ body heat.

“Let’s head home, buddy.”

They veered into the wind, soaring high above the seas. The full moon bathed them in silver light, dancing across the icy waters below. Hiccup shivered again as a particularly cold blast of wind hit him in the face, and Toothless cocked his head to the side, his ears twitching. The Night Fury started to growl softly as Hiccup pressed down on the wing clutch only to find it frozen solid.

“Aw, crap,” he muttered, jamming his makeshift foot down repeatedly. The gears gave slightly, but not enough, and slowly Toothless began to descend. The dragon whined and glanced around, almost frantic, his front claws slicing at the air. “Don’t worry bud, I got this.”

But they continued losing altitude, faster than before despite a cold blast of wind that lifted the young dragon a few meters back up into the sky. Toothless growled in worry and Hiccup pet his friend’s neck in reassurance he himself didn’t feel.

“It’s fine bud, it’s fine, don’t worry.” He jiggled the clutch again, and suddenly his foot clicked down so fast it nearly jarred him from the saddle. Hiccup half-laughed, half-cried out, “Got it!” The gears clicked, the sound beautiful to his ears, and Toothless caught the next burst of wind and soared higher, doing a flip for good measure. Hiccup let out a whoop and then quickly clung to the dragon as Toothless suddenly dove, teeth bared and body rumbling.

“Woah, wait! Toothless!” Hiccup pulled up on the harness but the dragon ignored him. The Night Fury swerved suddenly and they lost balance, freefalling for a second before Hiccup could switch to the right gear position and straighten them. Toothless cooed in apology.

“You ok, buddy?” Hiccup spotted a small, rocky island and pointed. “Let’s go there and rest for a bit.” He patted Toothless again, the dark scales warm under his hand.

The young dragon made a slow descent, his wingtips fluttering in the breeze, and they landed smoothly on the pebbled beach. Toothless immediately burned himself a resting patch, and Hiccup curled against his friend’s side, careful of the red-hot rocks and glass.

“Gonna be a long winter,” the young Viking said, and sighed. Berk wasn’t exactly known for nice winters, and his left leg tended to throb in the cold. Gobber assured him that would pass (or he’d just get used to it), but it was still annoying. “We should go in a few minutes, though, before the others start to worry.” Their evening solo flights were common, but they weren’t usually gone this long. 

Toothless shifted behind him, a low rumble shaking his body as he glanced around, ears perked forward and then back in quick succession. “What is going on, buddy? You’ve been—Ah!” He yipped in dismay as a piercing jolt of cold bit into the joint where his makeshift leg attached to his flesh. Toothless jumped out from behind him, but instead of falling back onto hot rocks Hiccup landed on icy ground.

“What the..? Toothless!”

The dragon was charging around the small island, snapping at the air in front of him as he twisted and turned this way and that. His tail lashed wildly, glowing like a grayish-silver whip in the moonlight, and his ears were pressed tightly back against his head.

“What is going on? What are you doing?” The young Viking scrambled to his feet and stared as his friend practically danced around him. _Something_ was bothering the dragon, but there was absolutely nothing there. “Toothless, knock it off!”

The Night Fury ignored him and Hiccup dashed forward to stop his friend from accidentally hurting himself. He grabbed ahold of the saddle but Toothless darted away, snapping and growling at the air.

_Just what is going on?_ Hiccup stared in complete bafflement as the dragon continued his rampage. Maybe he was sick? But no, that didn’t make any sense. Whatever was going on, it must be something only the dragon could sense. _And just what is there that he can see and I can’t?_

A shimmer in the air caught his eye just then, and he gaped and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes as a shape slowly took form in front of Toothless. “Tackle it!” he yelled, and dashed forward once again, deciding to worry about the hows and whys and whats later.

The Night Fury moved like lightning and pounced, kicking up rocks and sand with the force of his landing. The shimmering shape began to come into focus and Hiccup threw his hands in the air. “I can’t believe that worked! You got it! I didn’t think that would wor— Toothless, stop!”

The dragon paused in his attempt to crush the creature in its jaws and looked over at his friend. A human boy lied pinned under Toothless, his crooked staff the only thing keeping the Night Fury at bay. As soon as Hiccup called, the boy slipped out from beneath the dragon’s claws and danced a few meters away, staff held before him like a weapon.

Despite the cold he wore no boots or fur. His clothing was strange, with a frost-rimed blue hooded shirt of some kind and old, worn pants that looked less than comfortable. His hair was as white as moonlight, his skin deathly pale.

And, strangest of all, he was grinning.

“C’mon, I can take you!” he said, and danced about again, his steps so light he might as well have been floating.

“Stop teasing Toothless!” Hiccup yelled, finding his voice as he stomped towards the boy. For his part, the stranger simply stopped and stared, ice-blue eyes wide and unblinking. “Just who are you anyway? _What_ are you? How’d you just appear like that out of—“ His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. “Oh my gods, you’re a god.” Hiccup started pacing and running his hands through his windblown hair. “I must be dreaming. I _have_ to be dreaming.”

The new boy startled the Viking when he suddenly let out a whoop of a laugh. “You can see me?!” Hiccup looked over in time to see the boy do a happy backwards flip and land on the crook of his staff, which he’d somehow managed to stick straight up out of the ground. Toothless looked between both boys and whined in confusion.

“I just told Toothless to attack a _god_ ,” Hiccup said, nearly hyperventilating as he began to pace again. “Oh, please tell me you’re not Loki. _Please_ tell me you’re not Loki.”

The boy laughed again. “Relax, I’m not a god.” He jumped off his staff and twirled it as he approached Hiccup. “My name is Jack Frost, and you can _see_ me.” He laughed again, a sound of pure joy, and Hiccup laughed as well, albeit nervously.

“Yeah, I can see you. _Now_.” He let his laugh die and pointed a finger at the other boy. “How come I couldn’t before?” He poked Jack’s—what kind of name was that, anyway?—chest, and quickly pulled his hand back. “You’re freezing!”

“Well, yeah.” Jack tapped his staff against the ground and Hiccup watched as frost and ice spread out from it. Toothless growled. “How else could I do this?”

Hiccup jumped back, his eyes wide in amazement. “Woah! How’d you _do_ that?” He eyed the pale boy closely. “If you’re not a god, just what _are_ you? Who else could do something like this?”

Jack grinned. “I’m a Guardian.” He turned to look at Toothless, pure joy on his face. “I can’t believe I found an actual dragon. Hey, does he eat rabbit?”

The younger boy raised an eyebrow at that. “No, he eats fish.” _What’s a rabbit?_ “And saying “guardian” doesn’t answer my question.”

“Sure it does.” Jack began to say something else and then stopped, quickly looking up at the night sky. “Now? Ok, I’m on my way.”

“Wait, what’s going on now?” Hiccup’s shoulders slumped before he gestured up at the sky with both arms. “Who were you just talking to?”

Jack pointed up with his staff. “The Man in the Moon. The others are calling me, so I have to go back.” He started to run off but Toothless jumped in the way, blocking him. “Hey, hey, no need for that!”

“Just how do you plan on getting to wherever it is you need to go?” Hiccup approached boy and dragon and placed a hand on Toothless’ saddle. Jack lifted his staff and grinned.

“Wind. It’s the best way to travel.”

“Wind?”

“Yeah!” A wind kicked up and Jack took off, much to the Viking’s and dragon’s surprise. The pale boy swerved and tilted like a leaf in the wind, and in seconds Hiccup hitched himself to the saddle and took to the skies, chasing him. Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned. “That is _so_ cool!”

“Come back! I still have questions!”

The wind picked up again as Jack floated higher, although he turned around to look down at the ascending pair. “I’ll come back some other time, don’t worry!”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “I’m not worried, I—Hey, wait!”

Jack turned away and Toothless growled, flapping his wings as hard as he could. They were gaining on the other boy, so very very close, when the moon shone brightly and Toothless veered away, shaking his head and blinking rapidly, Hiccup in no better condition. When their eyes cleared the sky was empty, no pale boy glinting in the moonlight and flying among the clouds.

Hiccup and Toothless stared about them, speechless, for what felt an eternity before a shout drew their attention. Five points of darkness were rapidly closing in on them, and Hiccup could just make out Astrid in the moonlight.

“Well, looks like time’s up.” Hiccup looked up at the moon one last time before steering Toothless towards the others. “…Let’s keep this to ourselves, ok, bud?”

Toothless cooed in agreement.


End file.
